


More than Quidditch Goals

by Astla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Shower Sex, female orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astla/pseuds/Astla
Summary: On a high after an exciting win Angelina Johnson finds herself alone in the locker room showers.. or so she thinks...





	More than Quidditch Goals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so I would be grateful for any feedback. This is written as a one off tease story however I may feel the need to develop it later.  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters and do not make any money from this.

The siren blared signalling the end of the match as Harry Potter floated triumphantly above the crowd. Glittering in his hand, raised above his head, was the Golden Snitch. The crowd erupted, cheering and hollering. The stands became a sea of red. Angelina looked around at her team and smiled. Success! Her gruelling training schedule had paid off, they had beaten Slytherin. The long nights, wet weather training and endless hours developing match strategies had all been worth it. The team couldn’t be that mad at her now.

 

After the team flew a victory lap they headed to the change rooms to clean up and change to attend the celebration in the Gryffindor common room. Angelina was the last to enter having been bailed up by Professor Mcgonagall when she had landed on the pitch. Standing in the showers alone had its perks though. It allowed her the freedom to sing her favourite song while she worked the shampoo into her hair and smiled as she felt the bubbles rinse down her body. Her hips swayed to her own tune as she relished in the warm water, feeling all her muscles relax.

 

A low whistle sounded behind her and she froze. It sounded male and very close by. She sensed a presence behind her and tension radiated through her body. Hands slid over her shoulders and with her back to the person she had no idea who it was. As she spun, ready to pummel whoever dared sneak up on her in this state of undress, she instantly froze when she looked up and saw the cheeky grin and mop of red hair belonging to a Weasley twin.

 

“What are you doing in here?!” She screeched at him, attempting to cover her breasts and between her legs. “This is the girls locker room!!”

 

He smirked at her and she could tell that it was Fred. She softened slightly at the realisation that it was Fred and not George standing in front of her. His eyes were roaming her body, attempting to see through her hands that were still covering her most private areas.

 

“Get out! This is highly inappropriate Fred.”

“I know it is. I can’t help it though. The adrenalin from the match, the excitement of the win, I just can’t get you out of my mind”.

 

He pushed her back against the shower wall. The chill of the wall spread through her body but was quickly replaced with warmth when his mouth crushed against hers as he claimed her mouth. His lips were soft but firm and his tongue snaked out and licked at her lips begging for entry. Initially shocked, Angelina kept her mouth closed feeling his lips against hers. Once her mind caught up with her body she sighed as her arms wound around his neck and her mouth opened. She felt his tongue touch hers and it made her weak at the knees. The boy could kiss. Beyond his joking, carefree exterior was a smouldering, intense interior that only Angelina had witnessed. She had first experienced it after the Yule Ball in one of the secret corridors. Fred had pulled her aside and they had spent hours kissing, hands roaming over each other. She had been too shy to take things any further that night but when she had returned to bed later she stared at her ceiling all night, thinking about what could have been.

 

Right now all Angelina could feel was pleasure radiating through her body. Fred had moved his hands down from her shoulders and with her hands around his neck he had full access to her beautiful breasts. His hands encircled them and squeezed lightly. The breath caught in Angelina’s throat and she moaned as his thumbs brushed against her hardened nipples. His mouth moved to her neck. Angelina’s neck was so sensitive and as he kissed and sucked it drove her wild. Hearing her moan, he continued his assault on her neck. He pushed his hips against hers and ground his arousal into her centre. His hands moved slowly down her body and slid around her hips to cup her firm ass.

 

It was only then that Angelina realised that Fred was fully clothed. The water from the shower had glued his shirt to his body, revealing a lean chest perfectly muscled from all that extra training. He pulled back with a crooked smile on his face, realising that she was checking him out. He reached for the bottom of his saturated shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. Angelina starred and gulped when she saw his abs and the dark strip of hair that lead from his belly button to below the waist of his pants. He followed her gaze and realised she was staring at his zipper. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulders.

 

“Not right now. It’s your turn”.

 

She gulped not understanding. She was already completely naked before him. What could he mean? Her question was soon answered as he knelt before her. The water streamed down his back. Angelina looked down at him with hooded eyes. She had heard from other girls what he was about to do. Fred pushed against her thighs and opened her legs revealing her molten centre. He looked back up into her eyes, an unspoken question hanging in the air. She nodded her consent, her legs trembling with need, and that was all he needed before kissing her gently where she had never been touched by another before.

 

Angelina whimpered as the kiss landed on her clit. Her legs almost gave way when his tongue darted out and swiped over it. Had her hands not been on his shoulders she would have fallen. Fred brought his hand up to her centre and slowly slid one finger inside her while he continued lapping at her clit. The sensation was driving her wild. It felt so good. She tensed when she felt his finger at her opening but revelled in the feeling as he pressed into her. Not so far that would take her virginity but enough to make her feel really good. All the while he continued licking her clit. He alternated between short strokes and circling the hard nub which, drove her wild.

 

Angelina was panting as Fred took her higher and higher. The cold wall of the shower stopped her from over-heating but her whole body felt like it was on fire. Looking down at Fred with his head buried between her thighs was an erotic sight to see. He looked up at her and his tongue brought another shudder through her body. Her hips were rocking slowly against his mouth and the pleasure in her groin was growing. She felt like she was about to explode. Angelina wrapped her hand in his hair and pulled his head against her crotch needing to feel release. Fred sensed her need and buried his tongue inside her.

 

Angelina screamed when she came and the wonderful sensations that radiated through her body. When they stopped Fred grinned up at her and began to stand. At that moment, Angelina’s legs gave out. Fred caught her, wrapped her legs around his hips and stood with her in his arms. Pinning her against the wall again she could feel the hard evidence of his arousal. His mouth found hers and he kissed her deeply. They continued to kiss until the hot water ran out. Fred leant over and twisted the tap off and grabbed Angelina’s towel. Placing her back on the ground he wrapped it around her tightly. After a quick kiss he pulled away.

 

“You are so beautiful” he said a blush spreading across his cheeks. “You should get dressed and I’ll meet you outside. We could go to the party together?”.

 

She smiled at him and at his shyness. After what he just did she couldn’t understand why he was shy.

 

“Absolutely”.


End file.
